Something More
by robochar
Summary: After Souta's birth- Kagome's parents decide that she can have a pet to appease her temporary loneliness. However, the kitten she picks is nowhere near being normal. But that's a good thing in this case. (Kagome childhood fic)


AN: Hello! Thanks for reading! This fic is a little different for me since I hardly ever write anything that makes much sense. I also want to thank Kellychan85 for beta-ing ^^ So I hope you enjoy!  
  
Something More  
By  
Robochar  
  
The little girl happily skipped the sidewalk, remaining a close distance from her mother. Her shoulder-length black hair and the skirt of the small yellow dress she was wearing bounced with each skip. Humming a sweet tune of some sort, she knew that today was going to be a good day.  
  
It had been about six months since Kagome's brother, Souta, had been born. Because of that Kagome had seemed lonely at home, her parents' attention devoted to caring for the baby often times. So both of the Higurashi's decided that it wouldn't hurt to let their daughter get a pet. She was a smart and responsible enough six year old girl, plus she had been begging for months to get a pet of some kind.  
  
Since Souta's birth Kagome hadn't spent much time with her mother and they both where glad to spend the day out while Mr. Higurashi watched the baby at home.  
  
"There it is mama! There's the pet store!" Kagome said energetically, practically bouncing up and down in anticipation. Mama Higurashi smiled and followed her into the store. Inside there was, of course, all kinds of animals. However out of all of them the little girl had her heart set on a kitten.  
  
Seemingly, hundreds of small kittens played in the cages. All different sizes and colors, but still all undeniably adorable. Kagome carefully studied each one wondering which one to pick. Then she noticed one that was different from the rest. Something was just special about this one.  
  
"Mama...I want that one!" Kagome said pointing to the kitten. While the rest of them, joyfully played with each other, this one just sat in the back laying down. It also was fairly large for just a kitten, fat would be a good word for it. Finally, it opened its oddly shaped eyes meeting with the curious girl. Kagome just giggled.  
  
Now Mrs. Higurashi had seen the cat and was wondering why out of all the cute rambunctious little kittens, this was the one. Regardless of its odd figure and uncanny manner, Kagome seemed very happy with it. So after the decision was finalized they purchased it and some other necessities and headed back to the shrine.  
  
However when they got back they were in for a not so pleasant welcome. Souta had just woke up from his nap and was very cranky. The frantic father had tried everything to settle the baby down but nothing helped. Kagome held on to her kitty while her parents spoke to each other. She wanted to go off, maybe show Jii-chan and play with her cat, but she looked at her mom and dad, then back down at the kitten. She knew what to do.  
  
Mama...I think Buyo wants to help Souta." Kagome said in a serious but clam voice.  
  
"I don't know...he's been like this all afternoon." said the Dad hoping that he would quiet down.  
  
"Well maybe Kagome and the kitten can help." Said the Mother with a little smile. "In fact what's it's name?"  
  
"Mama...I already said! Its Buyo!" She looked at the fat kitten and laughed. She thought maybe she just nicknamed the cat "buyo," a word meaning "fat" for the moment. However with Kagome's response she knew it was meant to be his name.  
  
So Mrs. Higurashi sat down with the fussy baby on the couch. Kagome climbed next to her and gently placed the kitten next to Souta.  
  
Buyo looked at the boy, who in turn, stopped crying to look back. They just stared for a second till the cat let out a strange little "mrrow". Souta reached out his little hand to touch him. Then when Buyo "mrrow"ed again he giggled.  
  
The boy's parents where shocked. As unique as this cat was, there was something special about this one. While Buyo just looked like an oversized kitten, to this family he was more.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha... Rumiko Takahashi does however. And that is a good thing. 


End file.
